1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to telecommunication networks that provide caller-entered information to call destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telecommunication network, a switching system routes calls from callers to destinations. To determine how to route these calls, the switching systems may transfer queries to a Service Control Point (SCP). The SCP translates dialed telephone numbers into routing instructions, and responds to the switching system with the routing instructions. For example, the SCP might translate an 800 number into a routing instruction that indicates a switch and trunk coupled to the call destination.
As a part of the translation, the SCP may transfer queries to routing processors. The routing processors process the queries to determine labels that ultimately control how the calls are routed. The routing processors transfer the labels to the SCP, and the SCP translates the labels into the routing instructions. Customers of the telecommunication network may operate their own routing processors to control incoming calls. The telecommunication network may also use routing processors to internally route calls within the network.
Many calls require the use of a service platform. The service platform executes call processing scripts, typically selected based on the dialed number, that direct the service platform to apply services to the call. One example of a service is a calling card service where the service platform answers the call and prompts the caller with audio messages to enter their calling card number, a personal identification number, and a number to call. The service platform then checks the numbers and initiates the call to the desired number. Another example of a service is interactive call routing where the service platform prompts the caller to enter a “1” for customer service, “2” for accounting, or a “3” for product ordering, and then the service platform directs the switching system to route the call to the destination selected by the caller.
In many cases, the destination owns and operates call systems that interact with the caller to collect information. For example, an airline may have its own service platform that collects frequent flyer numbers for incoming calls, so the agent has caller information when they answer the call. In other cases, the agents themselves collect the caller information.
To relieve the destination of this burden, the telecommunication network can use its service platform to collect caller information and transfer the caller information to the destination call system. Thus, the destination may have: 1) a routing processor that interacts with the network SCP to direct call routing, 2) a call system that interacts with the network service platform to receive caller information, and 3) call agents to answer calls. Unfortunately, the destination must coordinate the call system and the routing processor if routing decisions are to be made using the caller-entered information.
Calls are often transferred from one destination to another. For example an airline may transfer a call to a car rental agency after booking a flight for the caller. After each transfer, the caller may be required to re-enter the caller information. In addition, the telecommunication network must use service platform capacity to re-collect the caller information.